1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in stirrups and especially to such improvements which provide a high degree of safety to a rider that has inadvertently fallen from a horse.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When pursuing equestrian activities, it is well-known that one of the greater risks involved is injury which can result from being thrown or falling from a horse. Often such injury results from the fact that a rider is unable to disengage one of his feet from a stirrup. In this event the rider can be dragged or trampled by the animal.
Consequently, several stirrups have been suggested which are designed to minimize the probability of such injury. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 13,240, issued July 10, 1855, to Vosmus shows an open stirrup for saddles having a slightly curved shank connected to a foot support portion with a guard on the outside thereof which is slightly raised to prevent the foot from sliding from its place. U.S. Pat. No. 203,807, issued May 14, 1878, to Wilson, shows an open stirrup which is open on one side and provided on the other side with an upwardly extending arm in which the stirrup strap is attached. U.S. Pat. No. 259,101, issued June 6, 1882, to Cox, shows a safety stirrup consisting essentially of a bracket having a hinged spring rod, the point of which enters an opening in the footrest, from which it will be disengaged by the foot of the rider should he be thrown. U.S. Pat. No. 1,074,481, issued Sept. 30, 1913, to Ward, shows a safety stirrup comprising a channeled tread, the flanges of which extend downwardly and having its outer end swagged upwardly to form a stop shoulder. A folding arm is pivotally connected with the channeled tread. A spring is connected to the folding arm and biases it against the stop shoulder formed on the tread. U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,781, issued Jan. 19, 1971, to Osborn, shows a safety stirrup comprising an L-shaped body having a substantially horizontal stirrup tread with a free, unsupported end and a shank affixed at the opposite end. The unsupported end is provided with a process in the form of a perpendicular lip for confining a rider's foot against lateral accidental removal from the stirrup.